


4:32 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a flawless afternoon for father and daughter after they shopped.
Kudos: 1





	4:32 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

It was a flawless afternoon for father and daughter after they shopped and battled villains in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
